No one could love me like you do!
by GeniusOtaku
Summary: It's another peaceful day. Everything seems to be fine except for the fact that Chinatsu is about to be hit by a truck. What would Akari do? How is that gonna change their relationship? 2nd fic Reviews are always appriciated.


It was another beautiful Sunday. The sky were blue and the birds were singing in a cheerful tone. Everything seemed alright and today looked like it's gonna be a great day. Except for 1 thing...

"Chinatsu-chan! Watch out for that truck!" - A terrified shout could be heard. In the middle of a empty road, a little girl was walking without any care of the world. By simply looking at her face, one could immediately noticed that she was day-dreaming. It would be OK if she was doing that in her house. But she was on the streets, and 10 meters away, a truck was coming really fast, and unfortunately the driver was sleeping soundly. And the only human noticed this was her red-head friend that had a soft-spot for her - Akari-chan. To this moment, my readers could know what will happen next without any guessing at all, but I'll tell you anyway. Akari-chan hurriedly dashed to her crush's side and pushed the girl she loved with all the power she had mustered in a few seconds. Chinatsu flew violently to road-side and snapped out of her day-dreaming, but still unhurt. Akari-chan was not as lucky as her classmate, the truck hit the girl's pettite body, making her body rolled painfully to other side of the road. The driver had woken up because of the crash and ran away from the scene. Chinatsu was in an extreme panicked state, but she still know what need to be done. She came over to Akari's body with an in-human speed. The poor girl's head was severly wounded, and from any angle, blood can be seen dripping from a deep cut on her fore-head. She was about to faint, her face looked really pale. Chinatsu looked at her friend worriedly, tears threating to leave her light blue sapphire eyes.

"Akari! Akari! Are you OK? How are feeling?"

The most unexpected thing happened. Akari didn't winced in pain, didn't cried, didn't express any hatred. She didn't even blame Chinatsu at all. Instead, she just replied with a faint, yet childish and somewhat happy voice:

"I...am..g-glad."

"Eh?" - The purple-hair girl was dumbfounded, hearing such an answer from Akari's mouth.

"I...am...glad... that you...are OK...Ehehe...Don't...ever do...t-that again...You may...g-get...h-hurt..."

And then, just with a weak smile, Akari lost ger conciousness.

*ambulance sound*

~2 days later~

"Nee Akari...please wake up...promise me that you will wake up..."

They were in a room filled with white - the color of peace. The one that was lying on the bed with no doubt - Akari-chan. Since the accident 2 days ago, she still eye-closed, with no sign of waking up anytime soon. Chinatsu was in a total break down. The only things she had done in the last 24 hours were crying, self-blaming, whilst praying for her friend's safety. She hadn't eat much, and she always saw a flashback of the crash whenever she closes her eyes. She keep praying with a hope that maybe her good will would help her friend to get better.

"God! I beg you! Please support my kind friend and get her back to me! Please!" She said her prayer with an almost desperated voice. Usually in life, miracles like that won't happen. She was hit pretty hard, so hard that even the doctors were about to give up. They tried their best and secure Akari live, but will she wake up is an un-answered question. But God isn't a cruel man. The miracle happened. Hearing the voice of the one she loved, Akari' eyes twitched lightly, and with some effort, she completely opened them. The first person she saw was Chinatsu, which gave her the unexplainable peaceful feeling in her heart. Well, love it-self was unexplainable too. It seemed that Chinatsu hadn't noticed her friend recovery, so Akari called out to her in a small voice:

"Chinatsu-chan...Good morning!"

Chinatsu's eyes widened in shock. She muttered in a slow, disbelief tone:

"Aka..ri? You have...woken up? I am not dreaming?"

Hearing her friend's question, Akari can't help but broke in to a smile, then replied with a teasing answer:

"It's the truth! But why don't you come here and see for your-self?"

Almost an instant, Chinatsu flew on to the white bed, and hug Akari as tight as a human could (poor Akari).

But the girl showed no pain at all, instead one could easily see a light blush and a happy smile on her tiny, cute face.

"Mou...Akari made me really worry" was the first words Chinatsu said when she had hold her friend in her arms. And then, unable to hold back anymore, tears streaming down her face, like a flood of emotions that she had compressed up till now.

"I thought...*hic*...that you...*hic*...would never wake up...*sob*...again...It scared me...*sob*...at the thought...*hic*...I might lose my friend...*sob*..."

This was the first time Akari see her friend crying. It suprised her a little bit since Chinatsu was always been cheerful. After a little thinking, Akari said slowly to stop to tears of her crush:

"But I am here now...And in your arms...I won't ever leave you. So stop crying."

Upon hearing these words, the purple-hair girl stopped sobbing and started to smile a little.

"If you say so...Ehehe"

Chinatsu then remembered something important, something the doctors had told her a few hours before: "If she ever wake up, just tell her to rest a little time more OK?". So she pushed Akari down on bed, repeating the doctor exact words.

"Chinatsu, sleep with me tonight?". Akari knew perfectly that without a human's warmth by her side, pain would haunt her sleep tonight. And she want to sleep with her crush to, a thing that she always enjoyed really much. And it goes without saying, Chinatsu had agreed. Wrapped in each other pleasing warmth by a tight embrace, the 2 spend the night peacefully.

~The next morning~

The first one to woken up was Chinatsu. After she got up and washed her face, brushed her teeth, etc... she sat down quietly at a white chair and looked at Akari at sleeping face. That innocent yet cute and beautiful face made her heart missed a few beat. Its felt strange to her because she always thought the one she loved was Yui. But no, Yui didn't save her from a traffic accident. She didn't even ask much about what happened when she visited the two. Complicated feelings revolving in Chinatsu heart. She was about to throw those unknown feelings aside. But then, Akari sleep-talked something that she never thought she going to hear:

"Chinatsu...I love you...a lot...Even if...you like Yui-senpai...I still...love you..."

Just like a large spoon, those words stirred Chinatsu's feelings even more. Like a storm, it made everything messed up. Complicated feelings became much much more complicated.

"Eh? Akari? Love me?" The shock was a little too much for the girl to handle silently. She loudly gasped in suprise. The noise woke Akari up. The red-head rose silently, and looked at Chinatsu's and smiled calmly.

"Ahh... Chinatsu-chan had woken up already?"

Much contrast to Akari's calmness, Chinatsu was blushing furiously. Her face turned into a deep scarlet color and obviously she was losing her calm.

"Ah! I-...I..I...something urgent just come up! Exc-cuse me!"

And just with that, the blushing girl dashed off with such a speed that no human could reach.

"I wonder what happened?" With a face full of question marks, Akari couldn't help but wondering.

~Mean while~

Chinatsu was at a corner of a hospital that people rarely visits. She was thinking hard about what she just heard a few moments ago. Akari's sleep-talk left her in a state of confusion.

"Anyway...I should re-arrange my head first..." She muttered quietly whilst trying to calm down.

(## = thoughts)

#It's not that unexpect if I really think about it...After all, she was always by my side, protecting me, supporting me with Yui...Oh God, it must be really painful...# Chinatsu felt an painful ache in her heart as she noticed the fact.

#But then...Do I love her? I felt peace around her lately. My heart would race from time to time, too... And it seemed that Yui's image had gradually faded from my heart...# Chinatsu blushed more more when she thought about the matter... #Could it be? That I am in love with her too?# Her heart had just speed up in unison. Warmth filled her chest. It was a fact that couldn't be anymore natural... #I am in love with her!# (Yes, finally she realized it!)

#But what should I do now? Wait...I have a plan...# A devilish grin appeared on her face...Something big was about to happen ^_^

~10 PM the same day~

Akari was laying on bed, fantasizing different things about Chinatsu. The lighf of the room was still on, in case emergency happened...

#Still, I wonder why she ran away this morning...#

She closed her eyes and tried to put all thoughts away and sleep. But that was when... Somebody hugged her from behind with one hand, while combing her short hair with another. Could it be...?

"You are still awake?"

"Chinatsu-chan? Where have you been all day?" Akari recognized the voice of her love and turn over, only to find their face was just an inch apart. Her face immidiatey turned scarlet.

"Thinking." Akari's crush short replied made she confused. What could possibly have made Chinatsu thinking all day? But before she had chance to ask, Chinatsu continued:

"About something I just known a short time ago. About our relationship."

"Eh? How..how-how could you know?" - Akari's eyes widened in shock. Her biggest secret that no one could ever known...was exposed...

"I heard your sleep-talk this morning." Akari recalled her sweet dream this morning. A dream that she was able to confess her love and it became mutual...

"I...see...Sor-" Her voice was cut off by something covered her lips. Something really warm, really familiar while being very new to her. She was suprised and tried to get away by a natural reaction, but Chinatsu hug became tighter, their bodies was pressing against each other. It went without saying that the 2 enjoyed each other pleasent scent. The kiss seemed like it's gonna last forever. But at last, Chinatsu pulled away to continue talking.

"Don't be sorry. I should be. I didn't realize I loved you... Until now."

"But what happened to...Yui-senpai?"

Even filled with happiness, Akari couldn't help to ask.

"She didn't save me the way you did. She didn't support me the way you did. She was just...cool. But you, you are kind, cute and caring. You are always by my side. Before I know it, you have already taken over my heart."

"Me too. Since the first kiss we shared, my heart always increased whenever you are in my sight. You would always occupied my heart. I love you, too. Please, be mine?"

"Yeah...I am always yours!"

They both looked at each other, then shared a smile, a smile of true happiness. A sudden desire overtake Akari mind, and she started to lean in while muttered seductively:

"Even though I love you, my first kiss isn't free. I'll charge you ninety-nine million kisses for that!"

And just like that, Akari stealed Chinatsu lips. She thrusted ger tongue violently to taste her lover lips. Chinatsu felt Akari wet, sticky tongue and open her mouth, allow it's entry. They entertwined the tongue, and their flooding emotions flowed in each other's mouth along with their saliva. Just like a dance, their tongues move around, exploring each other mouth. They embraced each other so tight that it seemed they are melting together. It's rather strange how good you could feel just by touching your lover. For a moment, they forgot everything in life, and just focusing on enjoy each other's company.

"Hey, let me taste more of you saliva." Akari pleaded with a lustful voice, and her face became even more red.

"Ehehe, if that's what you wish." Chinatsu saved up a quite a lot amount of saliva, and pushed them to the red-head girl's mouth. She drank them all with a blissful expression. After a while, they finally broke apart, but on their face, words were written "I want more". But then, it was already late so they decided to stop. They have a lot of time after all, since they had become lovers. Akari silently petted the head of the girl next to her, hugging her with the other free hand.

"Nee Akari..." Chinatsu spoke hestiantly.

"What is it?"

"Be mine forever, OK?"

"Don't be so insecure. I won't ever love anyone the way I love you! Never ever!"

"Thanks!" Chinatsu smiled really happy. But then Akari pouted unhappily:

"What about you? Will you ever leave me?"

"I won't. I won't allow anyone be by your side except me. Even if the world abandoned you, I would still be at my rightful place: by your side. Cause' you are my world, my only one."

Upon hearing this, Akari couldn't hold back anymore. She kissed Chinatsu deeply, like a vow to stay together for eternity. They sleep peacefully in each other warmth. Their happiness gonna go on forever, simply because no one could love Akari the way Chinatsu love her. And no human could love Chinatsu in Akari's way.


End file.
